Afina's Curse
by TruthSerum14
Summary: My own story. Not based on anything. Afina is a lonesome girl with one sister. Who discovers one day about a world with a harmful legend that may just be true.
1. Stories

Afina's Curse 

THIS IS MY OWN STORY. ANYTHING THAT IS RELATED TO A REAL LIFE PERSON OR TOWN IS NOT INTENDED. AND JUST A COINCEDENCE.

I hope you enjoy! Please R&R!

* * *

1. Stories.

"....They say long ago dark creatures walked the Earth. They fed on anything in their reach. We had no name for them. Nothing could describe the pain these creatures created. We do not know who or what their creator was. All we know is that if you see one you are destined for death or....., " said my grandpa, the last time I saw him. He loved to tell stories to me. Some great and some not so great.

I stared out the rainy window once again. Its been raining for months now nonstop. I've been waiting patiently for it to end but, I don't think it will now. I have also been waiting for my mother to come home. But she hasn't. Silently awaiting her arrival I climbed out of bed and into my old rocking chair. Watching the rain shape around towards my window trying to bring in more pain.

I do this every night now. Wait. They said she'd be in the hospital for a short time. Although by now I expected her to be home. I glance up at the clock. It reads 1:10 in the morning. And again I cried for her. On those sleepless nights. My mother had been in a terrible plane crash. She was on her way back from her job when a horrible storm hit! That's all they'd tell me. As I desperately awaited her arrival, I wondered what it would be like to be a family again. A real family. While watching the window I slipped into unconsciousness.

I woke up in the morning with a terrible headache. My whole head felt numb. As I sat up I realized I had fallen out of my rocking chair. "Hmm. That explains the headache," I said aloud. I got off the floor and changed into my favorite shirt and pants. I quietly opened my door and slipped downstairs. The smell of pancakes drifted in from the kitchen.

"I didn't know you were awake," Said my older sister Serena. "I would of made more but..." "No its fine," I said a little disappointed. I opened the cupboard and grabbed some cereal. I searched the fridge for some milk. I quickly found a carton and grabbed a spoon and bowl. Setting them on the table I emptied the remains of the cereal box and poured my milk.

After I ate I walked into the living room to watch the morning news. Apparently there was a shooting down in Los Angeles. I sighed. And once again I fell fast asleep. That was the night I had the nightmare. Scary, shadow-like, looking creatures loomed in the darkness surrounding me. I screamed but it was too late. They already had me. I woke up screaming. Trying to muffle the sound, I clamped my hand on my mouth and took a deep breath. It took awhile but I gradually relaxed. And slept once more. That was the night I didn't watch the rain. The night my whole life changed. Forever.

I awoke to the beeping of my alarm clock telling me to get ready for school. I quickly got dressed and grabbed my backpack. I waited impatiently at my bus stop until it came to a stop, right in front of me. I climbed onto the bus and found a seat, near the front. A seat alone. I sighed. I wish I could be normal. I wish I could smile and be happy like all of the normal girls. The girls that weren't paranoid about the rain or waiting for their mom. For once I wanted to be normal. To be free and I couldn't even have that.

The bus stopped. Have we reached the school already? I thought. Hmm. I considered this as a new girl in dark clothing got on. I had the only seat left and therefore she came forward to sit by me. She didn't say anything as she sat down. She just sat. "Afina? What an unusual name," she said to me. She must of read my name on my backpack, I thought. "Isn't that kind of a rude thing to say? Considering I didn't even offer my seat to you?" I replied. "I guess you are right. My name is Kristy. And thank you for letting me take your seat." You had to smile at that. So, I did.

The rest of the day I spent showing Kristy around the school. Taking her to the classes we shared together-which was pretty much all of them-I felt strange talking to someone at my school. I never really had. I hadn't realized all of the things I've missed. I have never gone to someone's house before or really even had a friend until now.

By the time I had gotten home Kristy and I had become really close. I enjoyed her company and not having to sit by myself, for the first time in forever. It seemed like maybe my bad luck had ran out. The things I really knew about her is that she has a younger brother named Tim. She calls him Timmy. He doesn't ride the bus because he's only 5 and just learning the way of the world.


	2. New

**Started May 14, 2009 12:38 A.M.**

**2. New**

**Thoughts swirled around my head while I was waiting for Serena. I couldn't stop thinking about my awful dream. What was it that grandpa said about them? I decided it didn't matter. It was only a dream right. It couldn't be that bad? Could it be?**

**I heard the doorbell ring, and soon enough it was my sister. "Serena, could you at least try to be on time?" I asked. "Sure, if you don't want dinner every night", she replied. "Fine, whatever you want. What's for dinner?" "It's a surprise." "Oh, joy", I groaned. My sister wasn't exactly the best cook. My mom was. I stopped that thought before I could think of her again.**

*************************************************************************************************************

**I sat slumped in my desk. The bell was about to ring. Yes. Finally I had freedom. It rang, a sharp piercing sound scaring me almost half to death. As I stood up from my seat I heard an annoyed Mr. Franklin tapping his nails on his desk. "I noticed your grades have been dropping", he said. I scanned the room for Kristy. She was nowhere to be seen. "Afina? Are you listening to me?" "Yes", I replied automatically. Where was Kristy? "You can go now. I see this discussion is going nowhere." I breathed a sigh of relief. I was already late for the bus. Maybe, she was running late too. She's probably waiting with a seat for me.**

**When I got to the bus Kristy wasn't there. That's when I heard it. Screams. I rushed off the bus. People were trailing behind. Then I saw something that stunned me. I dropped to the ground and slowly felt queasy. **

**I found myself in the hospital when I woke up. Bright pink roses and yellow daffodils colored the room. I tried to sit up. It was no use. I was too weak. My vision was becoming clearer and I saw Kristy sitting near me working on something. "I tried to tell you", she suddenly said. "That's why I'm here to warn you, except it was too late." "I-I-wasn't sure. Were they really there? Why am I here?" "Yes. Afina they were at our school. They were looking for you." "Me? What did I ever do?" I croaked out. "You. Didn't. Do. Anything. He did" **

**I was stunned. It was my own grandfather strolling casually through the doorway. "Kristy", he called. "Is she awake- finally Afina your up? Whoa. You look like you've seen a ghost." "Grandpa? Is it really you?" I asked still frozen. "In the flesh" he chuckled. "But, your dead" "You'd think. Wouldn't you? Well I'm not. I'm healthy as a horse actually. Ahh, how I've missed you."**

**I felt dizzy again. Then my grandpa and Kristy were gone. Mixing into a black blur, shaping into my now terrifying dreams. I was running. Trying to be safe of those wicked monsters. They loomed in the darkness. I was unable to escape. My breathing becoming so rough. It didn't feel like my own. Then it stopped. My dream ended and my eyes opened. **

**I had so many questions. I hated this. Acting like a baby. Like I was a weak girl just trying to live a normal life. That was out for me. I mean normal, that's definitely out of the picture. How could I actually live like this? Seeing dead people alive again. Wow. I should go live in a crazy house. That's where I belong. Now, I'm wondering what is going to happen when the creatures are back. When they come back for ****me****. **

**Nobody was here to visit me now. I realized now, as my eyes finally adjusted. It was dark now and the sky had turned a murky black. I couldn't see the stars and I felt somewhat hollow. I cried again while I tried to remember what hospital my mom was at. I missed her so much. It seems like she'd been gone for years. It's only been 3 months since the accident, but it's hard not to miss a loved one. I slowly drifted to sleep once again.**

**In the morning, I was very surprised. Kristy was here sitting in the same chair as last night. She was dressed in a plain, bright yellow shirt and skinny jeans. Had she been there last night too? I didn't see anyone. When did she leave? Where had grandpa gone? I felt a little dizzy again but, fought to keep my eyes open, as I blinked. **

**"Kristy, do you mind getting me some water?" "Sure", she replied. "I have to be honest, Afina." "Okay, shoot." "Your mother, she's not coming back. The truth as hard as it might be, is that. That, she wasn't in an place accident. She was....taken." My eyes felt watery as, she handed me my glass of water. I put my hand in my cup and threw a handful of water on my face. **

"**She won't be coming back? Why? She promised me she'd be fine. Who took her? When did this happen?" I felt weak again. I splashed a little more water on my face. "How did this happen?" "Afina. When the doctors told you about her, they were lying. There not even doctors. We couldn't tell you the truth while your so fragile right now."**

**I suddenly remembered Kristy. "What about Kristy? Does she know I'm even here?" "Your sister is fine. She is at your house while we speak." "You still, didn't answer my other question." "I know. She was taken ****on ****the plane. She may not have survived the fall." "Kristy. How do you know all this?" "Your grandfather knew my mother. In that time, he began to know me too." **


	3. Protected

Started June 29, 2009, 5:00 PM

My hands shook. I wanted to throw up. Deep, deep into this cage I was trapped. My own mind held nothing but, sorrow and regret. Was I ever going to be free. Free of the burden that is my own life. I needed to get out. To just not exist for awhile. I wanted to be real. To have a real life where there were no deep, damp, musty caves. Where I could sing and be happy and have lots of friends who cared. I don't even know if Kristy's still my friend. Its been one day, and in that day so many things that could go wrong. Did.


	4. Falling Down A Cliff When Life Fails

This is just something I felt like writing at the time. It's in Kristys point of view. Well, before the madness began. It just explains some things about her. Enjoy. :D

So, its just another day in my house and a woman's screams are being heard. The sound echoes and booms, so loud that the neighbors cover their ears even if they don't hear the sound. A cry in pain as the mother desperately tries to escape the clutches of darkness and evil. Then she stops and the world is moving again. Fast forward, motion. A dry laugh is heard and the fear is gone. As if it has evaporated into thin air. But, its too soon and the laugh stops and I hear a sound. Like a bell ringing, warning me. It taps against my skin. Trying to find a way in. Trying to scare me.

Death doesn't scare me anymore, I think. Me, Elizabeth Burton Bell. Weird name right? Well, weird doesn't even begin to cut it. The truth is my name isn't really that, It's Kristy. Well, it is but, I like the name Kristy better. Call me anything else and your dead. No deal. Your life is cut, and your soul is under my charm, my protection.

I am the protector, the soul collector. No, I don't take your body and make you die. I mean, unless you really tick me off, that is.


End file.
